


Sleepless Hours

by Mintrosy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Sex, Sleepwalking, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintrosy/pseuds/Mintrosy
Summary: Link can't fall asleep while on the road for their business trip, so he decides to take some sleeping pills. Not only do they cause him to sleepwalk, but they make him extra cuddly. This leaves Rhett with a problem on his hands, literally.





	Sleepless Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inward to Terrible Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324586) by [loudspeakr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr). 



> Please Read The Warnings! This fic is not as fluffy as the summary, sorry. The content of this fic is not for everybody. Please be respectful and understanding.
> 
> Thanks so much to loudspeakr for beta reading this!  
> Listen to "Keep Me In The Open" by Gang of Youths, it's a great song!

The hotel room has a balcony, at least.

It's an inconsequential fact, seeing that he's too tired to enjoy the third-story view, but Rhett continues to think of the pros of this place as he sits down on the only bed in the room. Another damn booking error, and this time Rhett swears that the hotel gods are just trying to screw with him.

The trip to the hotel had not been a great one. Link has been restless all day, unable to calm his jittery nerves and citing his lack of sleep the night before as its cause. Rhett tried to accommodate his best friend's anxiousness, but the drive had been long and now he was just looking forward to settling down for a relaxing night.

Link had similar ideas and bought a box of sleeping pills from the hotel's front desk in a desperate attempt to quiet his brain.

With midnight nearing, the men begin their respective nightly routines in a well-practiced dance. Link enters the bathroom while Rhett removes his shirt and changes into only his underwear. The bedside lamp is just bright enough to comfortably illuminate Rhett's book while the running water of Link's shower begins to lull the bearded man to sleep. He only snaps back to consciousness when Link finally exits the steaming bathroom. His hair is fluffier that usual, most likely from being aggressively towel dried, and his chest and face are pink from the undoubtedly hot water. Rhett lets his eyes linger a little longer as Link slips a soft t-shirt over his head, and then looks away quickly when the towel around his best friend's small waist loosens to pull on a pair of loose blue boxers.

Link nearly trips over his suitcase on the way to the bed, his lack of glasses and the darkened room working against him. Link shoots Rhett a look as the taller man chuckles before climbing into the bed and nestling under the covers. Link only pauses to take the sleeping pills and turn off his table light, before he turns on his side and looks up at Rhett.

"G'night, Rhett."

Rhett places his book down and also turns off his light as he settles down into his pillow.

"Night, Buddyroll."

 

…

 

It's still dark when Rhett finds himself awaken by a strange noise. The red numbers of the hotel-provided alarm clock read a taunting 1:47am, and Rhett rubs his eyes blearily before looking around the room to see what had woken him. It's difficult as his eyes are still adjusting, but the first thing he notices is that the warm bundle of his lifelong partner is no longer in the space next to him. With a renewed sense of urgency, Rhett widens his eyes and looks to both sides of the room, stopping only when he sees Link's shape outlined near the balcony door.

"Link?"

Rhett feels his heart race a little bit when there's no response from him, but then he hears it. A small incoherent mumble as Link reaches for the balcony door handle. Rhett quickly gets out of bed and takes a few long strides toward Link, worried that he might open the door and fall from the tall building. He takes Link's hand and places his other arm around his wide shoulders, and gently guides Link back to the bed.

"Hey, Bo, you're sleepwalking again."

Even in the dim light, Rhett can see Link's brows furrowing in confusion. He mumbles something again and sighs as he leans heavily against Rhett's tall frame. Link's face is against Rhett's chest and if he were conscious, he definitely would have heard Rhett's rapidly beating heart.

"Mmm, Rhett…" Link sighs contently.

Rhett blushes and squeezes Link's hand as he steers his sleepwalking friend back down to his side of the bed. Then he lays back down himself, but not a moment later does Rhett finds himself with a lapful of his best friend. Link had turned over and was now practically straddling Rhett, still fast asleep. He freezes, barely even daring to breathe as Link's face nuzzles into his bare chest. Link's soft hair tickles, and Rhett lets out a shaky exhale when Link shifts so that his legs are now on either side of his torso.

Instinctively, Rhett's hands grip Link's waist, fingers dangerously close to slipping below his waistband. Slowly, so slowly, Rhett runs his hands up Link's back. Underneath his shirt and back down again, until both men are breathing deeply and practically purring.

Rhett could fall asleep like this, and they could just laugh it off if they're still in this position in the morning. _No harm done_ , Rhett reasons. They've cuddled before, and it would seem cruel to toss Link back on his side of the bed. Especially when he's had such a stressful day.

Sleep is just beginning to take him again when something shifts in Link's breathing. The man subtlety begins squirming in Rhett's arms, and Rhett's eyes shoot open when Link lets out a quiet moan.

His mind is drawing a blank as Link continues to grind down on his hips, and he can feel the hard length of Link's dick trapped beneath his boxers against his skin. A particularly firm grind down causes Rhett's hands to resume their place on Link's narrow waist, stilling his movements and resulting in a soft whine from Link, desperate for some friction.

Rhett knows has a choice now, and sure, they've fooled around before. But that was in college, and this is different. His internal debate is cut abruptly short as Link begins to grind his ass down on Rhett's cock again, and he moves his pelvis up to chase the friction before he can even think about it. This causes Link to moan louder and squeeze Rhett's shoulders, and Rhett can feel his resolve quickly crumbling.

 _This isn’t right, I should stop_. But the feeling of Link on top of him, obviously wanting, is too intoxicating to ignore. _Fuck, fuck_. Rhett decides to deal with the consequences, 'cause he needs Link now. His hands firmly grip the curve of Link's ass and rubs it until Link groans lowly. Rhett carefully removes his own underwear before shifting Link slightly so that his boxers are all the way down to one of his ankles. His shirt isn’t removed, but instead rucked up his skinny frame so that Link's chest is exposed. Link's bare ass is right above Rhett's fully hard dick now, and he can feel the heat radiating off Link's body as he is resting flush against him.

 _I'm actually doing this_ , Rhett breathes deeply before reaching down to the crease of Link's ass and spreading the man's legs wider. It's only when Rhett's fingers find that Link's hole is already wet with lube that he falters.

 _Oh, God…so that's what he was doing in the shower for so long_. Rhett's head slams back onto his pillow at the revelation. Knowing that Link had fingered himself when he was just on the other side of the wall has caused Rhett to become frenzied for relief. He slowly pushes one finger into Link's hole and twists it around. Fingering Link persistently until he begins to squirm and moan louder. Link is breathing faster now, letting out breathy whines as Rhett enters another finger into his wet heat. The process is repeated and when a third finger is added, Link moans his loudest yet as soon as Rhett crooks his fingers up into him.

"Oh, Rhett…"

That does it there, and Rhett removes his fingers from Link, ignoring the distressed noise his friend makes at the loss. Rhett strokes himself once and passes his thumb over the slick tip of his cock before lining it against Link's hole. He pushes in the head of his dick carefully into Link and pauses once it's in so that Link can adjust to his size. Link doesn't give him the opportunity to continue at his own pace, however, and instead rocks down on Rhett's dick so that he's almost fully inside of him. Link's breathless moan mingles with Rhett's surprised grunt.

Rhett is stunned at the situation but is quickly losing himself to the feeling of everything that's happening. Running his hands up and down Link's thighs, Rhett thrusts slightly forward so that he's finally bottomed out inside his friend.

"Fuck, Bo. You take it so well," Rhett breathes.

The words slip out before he can help it, and he freezes when Link's face twitches and he mutters something incoherent again. After a tense moment, Rhett continues to move his hips, thrusting carefully and watching Link intently for any signs of consciousness. This continues for quite some time before Link suddenly gasps and moans into Rhett's shoulder. Now Rhett knows he's hit Link's prostate, and begins focusing on that area with long, deep thrusts.

Link is shaking now, the feeling of being fucked so intense even in his sleep. He's usually loud in bed, and without any of his waking brain's filter, Link's high-pitched moaning is nearly enough to send Rhett over the edge. Eyes closed, with one hand on the small of Link's back and the other tangled in his soft black hair, Rhett thrusts up into Link's tight heat, savoring the perfect feel of his best friend wrapped around his dick.

"...Rhett?"

Everything screeches to a halt and Rhett's snaps his eyes down to look at Link's confused face, inches from his own. Link's eyes are clouded and far off, and he seems to be moving his hips unknowingly with Rhett still inside him. Rhett swallows thickly and wills any words of explanation out.

"Link, I-"

"I feel weird."

Link is still too out of it to realize Rhett's dick is in his ass, and he clenches around Rhett in confusion. The act nearly causes Rhett to groan out loud, but instead he holds back and answers Link.

"It's just the sleeping pills, remember? Go back to sleep. It'll be fine in the morning."

He rubs Link's back soothingly, and Rhett can already tell that Link is drifting off. He nods sleepily and rests his head back down on Rhett's burning chest before his breathing evens out and he's back asleep.

It feels like forever before Rhett starts to move inside Link again, thrusting even more slowly than before. He reaches between them and strokes Link's dick in time with his hip's movement. The only warning he gets before Link is coming is a long moan and shaky fingers gripping his shoulders tightly. The noises Link makes, _God_ , Rhett will remember them forever. Link rides out his orgasm and Rhett can feel every wave of pleasure spasm through him as Link tightens around his dick. With a few more powerful thrusts, Rhett knows he can't take it any longer. He pulls out of Link's hole and shifts Link to the side so that he's now laying on his back and Rhett is above him.

Rhett takes in Link's fucked out appearance in the dim light and strokes himself quickly as Link whimpers through the aftershocks. At the sight of Link sprawled out beneath him, Rhett can't help but bend down and suck on his neck as he comes in between their two bodies with a deep grunt.

He rolls over so that he's also laying on his back next to Link and wills himself to get up so he can clean the mess they made. Rhett manages to recover from his orgasm instead of falling asleep and uses his underwear to clean their cum off of Link's chest. The sleeping man's boxers and shirt are both pulled back up to their original position, and then makes Rhett way to the bathroom to clean himself and evaluate his life choices.

 

…

 

In the morning, Rhett wakes up to the sun peeking through the hotel curtains and looks over to see Link still asleep beside him, hair tousled and face peaceful in the morning light. He blushes in both shame and arousal as he remembers what he did.

In order to prevent anymore risky situations, Rhett gets up from the bed and takes the longest, coldest shower that he's ever had in his life. When he enters back into their shared room, Rhett is surprised to see Link already awake and dressed for the day.

"Morning, Rhett." Link grins brightly.

"Good morning, Link. Uh, you, you ready to go?" Rhett says, trying his best to seem nonchalant.

"Yeah, I'll go get us some coffee and cereal from downstairs before we start driving again. It'll give you time to get ready."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks."

Rhett moves awkwardly past him as Link heads for the door, and Rhett is just about to comb his hair up when Link stops in the open doorway. His eyes are mischievous behind his two-toned glasses and his mouth quirks into an amused smirk.

"By the way, Bo, thanks for last night. I'm definitely relaxed now." Link winks and giggles while closing the door, leaving his best friend choking on air behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @bad-mythical-morning for more Rhink content ;)  
> 


End file.
